


Hope, trust and life

by 4lwaysSleepy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy - Freeform, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad Ending, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad and Happy, Siblings, besides 2 of em, mentioned - Freeform, not even metioned, the reader is more of a open thing, they're all only slightly hinted, u can guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lwaysSleepy/pseuds/4lwaysSleepy
Summary: Did they regret anything? Does it even matter now? They wished they could see the happy days after the war, standing side by side with their family as a whole, trust regained, love restored, peace announced to last.Now, of course they knew that's not possible in any way, but they hope and wish, it comes the closest to that as it could.(Please forgive me I'm new I don't post my stories-)Do I ever know what I'm doing tho? No, no I do not. So here we are
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 16





	Hope, trust and life

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellas, I'm Sleepy :')  
> I don't publish my stories at all, but since I myself like angst sometimes and there's limited amount on here, I thought I'd add some-
> 
> This one isn't really in any of the members' POV, but more of a reader/viewer POV? It's gender neutral, you can insert yourself or let it be gender neutral person with no name :)
> 
> Uhh yeaa, I hope you enjoy this mess I wrote ig-  
> I'm also not that good at writing, sorry if there are some weird parts or mistakes n stuff

They laid at the ground, covered in dirt and ashes, maybe even blood. They could hear the fire cracking all around, distant screams, yells and cries, explosions, reloading crossbows, gunshots, arrows, swords clashing, laugher, sorrow filled pleas, they heard it all. A ringing noise seemed to appear, they didn't bother to try to figure out where it's coming from, or if it was just their hearing fading out, it slowly gave them peace, as is replaced the noises of war around, no explosions nor sword clanging. They opened their eyes seeing their friends lying on the ground too, covered in dirt, ashes and blood, who's blood it was, they didn't even want to know.

Some lay still, lifelessly even, some with people over them, some suffering in silence, as themselves, some were struggling to move, finding admirable strength to move and try to fight again, gripping their weapons with such strength it turned their knuckles white. They admired people who were able to move after being shoved on the ground with deep wounds, it seemed impossible, yet they were proven wrong, it seemed. They slowly came back to senses, noticing how their whole body seemed to be burning, whilst it was not on fire. Every cut they had received, from the small ones like bruises and small cuts, to the open wound in their stomach, they were so desperately pressing on in hopes of sealing it shut, knowing that is something that can't happen, burned.

The growing puddle of red liquid slowly seeped into their vision, the iron like smell filling their senses, the ash that the wind from a nearby explosion lifted up landing delicately on their body. Wars are hard, they knew, this being their second one, for their young age. They failed to notice the friends calling their name from the distance, the ringing still persistent to not let any other sound be registered. Their body felt heavy, heavier then the night filled with planning and running, sleep deprivation tugging at their mind, telling them to fall and sleep, take a rest the body oh so needed, but they didn't listen, they couldn't listen. Their eyelids closing with long blinks, the feeling of heaviness being there too, telling, no screaming, at them to sleep, close their eyes and relax, think about all the beautiful dreams of peace, their family being whole and trusting, together.

Of hanging out with their friends around the nation, running around carelessly, but every time they opened their eyes, they were reminded of the occurring events, they're in a war, their family apart, no trust in anyone and their friends' trust just a big question mark, betrayals all around, trust is almost non-existent around here at this point. They no longer knew who to trust, they really didn't. Should they trust their brother? The one who started all of this? The other one, who burned the flag of their nation? Their brother's fiancé, who was the one who blew up the nation? Or their father, who has gone mad and wanted to blow up everyone? Maybe their friend who betrayed the nation? Perhaps the one who shot their young spy? Or the one who turned their back to them and his best friend without second thought? Maybe the other ones, who sided with the dictator, who threw out their family out of the beloved land they built with their own hands, what about the dictator himself? They were lost, they couldn't trust anyone at this point.

They smiled one last time, finally noticing the two figures running towards them, identifying the one as their older brother and their good(?) friend. Loosing the strength to fight the pain, the strength to keep pressure on their deepest wound, they reach their arm out to them, barely actually moving it, as if they held their hand, they'll heal the instant, and everything would turn back to normal. As if reaching for the last bits of hope they had for themselves and others. It didn't really occur to them, that this moment right here, would last only few seconds, but eternity at the same time.

Their brother reached them first. He was always quicker than others, being a hybrid of a predator animal and all, his ears down, yelling words that they couldn't hear, they still smiled, too tired to talk or lift their hands and show him. Few minutes, or maybe few hours later, their friend reached them. His glasses broken, scratched and almost falling off his face, they still could see his worried face, can imagine the worry in his eyes, they smile. Both of them are covered in dirt, ashes, blood, bruises and cuts, screaming something, yelling words that are unheard of by them, maybe telling them something important, they wouldn't know, they hoped it was the announcement of near end of the wars and upcoming peace, that everything will be alright again, that they'll be a happy family again. They chuckled in their minds, they doubted that, but their last string of hope still gave them the soothing thought. They closed their eyes, their smile dropping slightly, but still present.

They remember the last words they shared with their brother. "We have different opinions on this situations, brother, I cannot tell you which side is the good one and which is the bad one" they said, cutting their sentence there, wishing to speak some more, with their beloved brother, but time ran out. They ran and never turned back, joining their father's side, whilst their brother stayed with the dictator, the enemy side. "I didn't think it's come to this" they said, looking their friend in the eyes, they both knew what they meant, the war wasn't expected, his betrayal wasn't expected, "I don't judge your choices, I still support you through everything, I still see a friend in you, but this isn't a game, this isn't guessing; friend or foe" they added, chuckling a little at the horrible joke, their friend smiling, looking at the ground, deep in thought.

They couldn't be happier, not because of the war, but because they got to meet these amazing people, find a family in there and be loved, even if briefly. They felt their smile grow lazily, their breathing calmed down, their heartbeat slowed down, as if it was all back to normal, as if it was a simple nightmare. They felt at ease, their body felt so much lighter, the burning stopped, the numbness and tiredness faded and all sounds of the war returned, their brother and friend's pleas were finally heard, but when they looked at them, they also saw their own face in their brother's lap, his friends face frozen in shock, as if this was just a movie and he couldn't believe the events happening in there. Their faces were simply devastated and a realization of what just happened settled in.

Did they regret anything? Does it even matter now? They wished they could see the happy days after the war, standing side by side with their family as a whole, trust regained, love restored, peace announced to last. See their friends recover and bond again. They're not as sad as they thought they'd be, when they die, they thought they'd cry to no end, but it just felt numb, no emotion they could explain. The only thing remaining is the hope, a wish, for their family's wellbeing. Hoping for them to live on, wishing for them to stay in one piece and regain sanity, in certain person's situation. Wishing they gained each other's trust back and live as if the war didn't happen. Now, of course they knew that's not possible in any way, but they hope and wish, it comes the closest to that as it could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read through it, Thank you so much! :D  
> Feel free to leave any constructive criticism or tips on what I should and shouldn't do, or just tell me what part you liked the most! I really wonder which one it would be ngl 
> 
> Fun-fact: I sat there for 7 minutes, wondering if I should give it the "Graphic Depictions Of Violence" warning, then I noticed the next warning and went "oh yea, there's someone who dies, forgot about that"  
> (I gave the violence one bc I mean- there are some moments ig-)


End file.
